Actions speak louder then words
by Crystal Sora
Summary: Description: [For BED's YGO contest, round 2] after over hearing a chat between Yugi and Joey, Seto decides it time to make his actions louder than words SxJ


This is my entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Description: For BED's YGO contest, round 2 after over hearing a chat between Yugi and Joey, Seto decides it time to make his actions louder than words SxJ

**

* * *

**

"Hey Joe you wanted to ask me something"

Joey turned to see his best friend Yugi standing there with a worried look on his face, witched caused Joey to smile at

"It nothing to worry about Yuge I just wanted to talk to you"

"What about Joe" Yugi replied joining Joey by the wall with he was leaning on

"Well I just want to know…what is it like to have the person you love, love you back…"

"What do you mean Joe?"

Joey sighed and ran his hand though his hair "What I mean is what is it like to have the love you love more than anything in the world love you back, care for you, do anything they can to make you happy…"

"It's about him isn't it…?"

Joey nodded

"You know what they actions speak better then words"

"Oh great that means he really hates me" Joey shouted close to tears

"No Joe I didn't mean it like that…what I mean it it's true actions can speak better than words but sometimes their actions can mean the opposite, most people tell the ones they love by coming out and telling them that they love you, some buy flowers and chocolates, others write poems, some just go straight out and kiss the person they love, in hopes the said person will kiss back, but some people so how they feel differently they so it by hurting the person they love, annoying them to no end and just sort of making the person they loves life hell…it really depends on the person you get what I mean"

"Yeah I guess I sorta do, but that doesn't mean that he's like dat"

"You never know Joe, but I'd better get going before Yami finds out I'm gone"

"He doesn't know you came to see me"

"Nope…but if he finds me gone I can use it to my advantage"

"Now Yugi I thought you never had it in you" Joey replied chuckling slightly

"People change Joe…remember that as well as actions speck louder than words" Yugi said as he turned to walk away and waved

"Yeah I will" Joey muttered as he turned to walked away and headed home

Unknown to Joey someone was listening in to their little chat

"I guess you heard mine and Joey's chat then Seto"

Seto turned to see Yugi standing there leaning against the wall looking straight at him

"He loves me doesn't he?" Seto asked

"Yeah he does and it's hurting him, cause he thinks you hate him, you really need to tell him, or I will"

Seto smiled smugly and rolled his eyes, as if Yugi was just lying to him, this coursed Yugi to march right up next to him look him dead in the eyes and say

"Listen Kaiba, you'd better tell him, or will you know I have ways of getting you to tell him, so if you don't tell him soon, your life will be very uncomfortable until you do, it took a lot for to stand there and not say that 'you love him and want to be with him' now when I next see you or Joey at school on Monday I except you both to be together or as Yami would say 'I wont be reasonable for what I might say or do'"

He didn't wait for a response from Seto he just turned but before he left he said "remember action speck better or even louder than words" and with that Yugi left leaving Seto alone with his thoughts…after a few minutes Seto headed home, to get ready for the day that he would confess his love for his mutt.

* * *

The Next Day 

Joey sighed as he took of his apron, it was now his lunch break and so far it had not been a good day let alone a good shift, as he walked out the door and going to head to burger world for a bit to eat he spotted Seto Kaiba leaning against the wall

'Great just as I thought the day could get any worse he shows up'

"Hey mutt" Seto called as he walked over to him

"What do you want rich boy" Joey replied with a snarl, today wasn't his day, but Kaiba on the other hand was planning to make today a day he'll never forget

"I just want to talk that's all"

"Yeah right, more like here to insult me and make my life hell like always" Joey replied with venom in his voice and he turned to walk away as he felt if he stay there any longer he would snap, but the one thing he never expect to happen, happen and that was, Seto grabbed his wrist and pulled him to look at him straight in the face

"What now Rich boy?" He asked not liking what was going on

"Listen mutt I have to tell you something so no butting in, this is one of the hardest thing I've ever had to say…" Seto waited a bit before saying "I lov-…" just has he was about to finish he heard what Yugi had told him yesterday 'Actions speck louder than words or something like that' so instead of just telling him he pulled him in for a kiss

Joey's eyes went wide as Seto lips met his, naturally he kissed back, he felt Seto's arms wrap around him pulling him closer so Joey wrapped his own arms around Seto's neck, soon the need for air made its self known to both of them, as soon they broke there kiss they both stared into each others eyes, there was now need for either of then to say anything to each other there actions had spoken for them, Seto smirked before picking him up bride-style and carried him off somewhere most likely to his house for some fun.

* * *

Unknown to both Joey and Seto their little scene was been watched by a cretin Amethyst eyed teen, smirking to himself, once he saw that Seto and Joey where heading the opposite direction he came out of his hiding place and turn to head home to tell Yami that their plan had worked and that Joey and Seto where together 

'One down two to go' he thought to himself as he walked away

* * *

And it's done…it took sometime to an idea for this story as I don't tend to focus of this paring as there always already together in my stories but anyway don't forget to R&R 

Until next time

CrystalSora over and out


End file.
